


Man's Second Best Friend

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Getting a New Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Yuuri and Victor argue about getting a new dog to keep Makkachin company for weeks, but in the end it all happens by accident.





	Man's Second Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).



> My parents have had a new puppy for a month (springer doodle) and she is a sweet floof but oh man, it's A Lot. 
> 
> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 1. Please enjoy the onslaught of shortfic that I'm finally about to start reposting months late.

They go round and round about it for weeks, not arguing, just talking it out but not really getting anywhere. Victor says it would be nice for Makkachin to have company besides the dogwalker during the day, and Yuuri points out that a puppy might be too high energy for both him and them. Victor wonders if the apartment is even big enough for two dogs, while Yuuri says it'll be off-season soon and summer's the only time they'll be home enough to train a puppy.

In the end, it all happens by accident. An impossibly aristocratic friend of Lilia's is a breeder of purebred samoyeds, and has a dog from a winter litter who seemed promising in color and lines but isn't showing the temperament she expects in her show dogs.

"Always a shame when that's the case," Victor says drolly while Lilia reports this during tea. Both of them eye Yuri, who is shoving two cookies in his mouth with one hand while texting one-thumbed with the other, powered sugar all over.

"What?" Yuri demands when he notices their attention. Victor and Lilia share a look. "UGH, whatever!"

"Anyway, they haven't decided what to do with the dog," Lilia continues. "Their lines are proprietary, so they can't have it ending up with just anyone."

"Do you think…" Victor pauses, because Yuuri isn't here and will surely be annoyed Victor didn't talk to him first. "It's just, we've been thinking about getting a puppy to keep Makkachin company, in the off season. Do you think you could introduce us?"

That's how a few weeks later Victor ends up in a house even fancier than Lilia's, somehow, chitchatting politely with an intensely upper class woman to keep her distracted from the fact that his husband is on the floor getting slobbered all over by an overexcited samoyed.

"He's just so _silly_ ," she informs Victor in tones of great disapproval. Victor dares a quick glance down at Yuuri wrestling with the puppy. "No dignity at all."

Victor murmurs commiseration while thinking that is sounds like this big white floofball is going to fit right in with them. "Well?" he asks Yuuri. Two pairs of big brown eyes stare up at him, enraptured, one wagging his tail like he's trying to flag a taxi, and Victor knows he's going home with one more fluffy moron than he started with.

In the car, Yuuri's worry returns, and he spends the trip searching articles about dog introductions and training a new puppy.

"Relax, he's housebroken at least," Victor soothes. "And Makkachin loves other dogs. It'll be fine."

"He loves playing with other dogs at the park and sniffing their butts," Yuuri clarifies, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'm not sure he's going to love sharing his house and his toys and his owner."

"He learned to share with _you_ ," Victor says, reaching across the seat to poke Yuuri in the ribs. Yuuri yelps; the dog barely contained at his feet woofs in excitement. "And you're very possessive for the record. Disturbing our sleep at all hours of the night, making all these _noises_ —"

"Victor!" Yuuri snaps, going pink. "Honestly."

They spend the rest of the trip home debating names; Mochi enjoys a slight lead over the other choices by the time Victor has navigated the traffic. Once the car is parked, Yuri agrees to keep the new dog outside to sniff around while Victor goes up to fetch Makkachin. Neutral territory, the internet had said, both dogs on leashes, owners relaxed. When Victor opens their front door, Makkachin is sitting calmly in front of it instead of his usual scratching and jumping, eyeing Victor as if he already knows something deeply disturbing is about to happen.

Victor drops to his knees without thinking and hugs Makkachin tightly, scratching the curls just behind his ears. "Good old boy, you'll be all right, won't you? We'll be fine, you'll see."

Makkachin whines, nosing wetly at Victor's ear. Victor laughs and stands up, reaching for Makkachin's leash where it's always hung by the door. Now or never, he supposes. He focuses on seeming calm and relaxed as they take the elevator down, acting for all the world as if they're about to take a nice walk, nothing weird. But once he opens the front door of his building, there's Yuuri all but tied to the anemic tree planted next to the sidewalk from possibly-Mochi running around Yuuri's feet and the tree.

"Victor!" Yuuri calls, clearly on the edge of panic; the new dog borks in excitement over the game.

Makkachin eyes the sight before them, sitting down heavily and offering an unimpressed "Whuff" as his opinion.

"Well, first impressions aren't everything," Victor chuckles, dragging Makkachin along with him as he goes to rescue his husband and the tree from their new roommate.


End file.
